Voltage regulators may operate in a switched-mode. These voltage regulators are designed to convert a quantity received at an input, for example, a direct current (DC) voltage coming from a supply source, for example, a battery or a voltage-boosting device, into a regulated output quantity, for example, a DC voltage having a reduced or increased value (according to the type of voltage regulator), for supplying an electrical load. For example, the load may comprise a light-emitting diode (LED) or a group of LEDs.